Summer Camp of Horror
by BlueDragon2
Summary: Now our stars face the Bus, two hours of the Doom song, and STINKY CABINS! R&R or I REFUSE to continue.
1. Crash of The Massive

Camp of Horrors. Ch.1 Crash of the Massive.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N I own no one, at least now anyway. All IZ characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez. So don't sue me. And please no flames I'd like to keep the review box clean… -_-'''' and I hate cleaning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tallest Red and Purple were on their annual vacation through the galaxy. This was probably the farthest they've ever gone on a vacation with out trying to, in simpler words, they were lost.  
  
Purple: Red, I told you that we were going the wrong way! Now look, we're lost!  
  
Red: I know what I'm doing… just stay calm for a bit… (Thinking) er… go count your smoke machines or something.  
  
Purple: Oh haha, very funny, and I'll have you know I'm perfectly CALM, plus I see that you don't know what you're doing because your not driving, your drinking a soda!  
  
Red: Am not! (Sets the soda on the control panel and starts pushing random buttons making the ship do various flips and twirls) See everything's under control.  
  
Purple: You call this CONTROLLLLL?????!!!!!! (Speaks in the middle of a flip)  
  
The splash of a soda falling was heard followed by loud electrical buzzing.  
  
Ship's Main Computer: Malfunction! Malfunction! Loss of control in 10…9…8…  
  
Purple: (Stares at the splattered drink on the control panel) RED! I told you never to set food or drinks on the control pane_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! WE'RE GONNA DIEEE!!!!!  
  
SMC: 3… 2…1…  
  
Red: uh-oh… HELP MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
They're ship The Massive begins zooming back and forth eventually crash landing on a planet called Earth.  
  
*************************  
  
Zim walked through the City Park (Or wherever Zim crashed in Attack of the Saucer Morons) trying to think of a plan to conquer Earth (He's wearing the disguise with the beard, hat, ect…)  
  
Zim: Filthy planet… stupid Humans… I shall rule you all with an Iron fist someda_ (Stops in mid-sentence because of a blinding flash that blinded him for a second)  
  
The sound of grinding metal-on-metal sound filled the air, the sound of it shattering and smashing into the ground. Zim ran to see what the commotion was slamming into a tree on the way because he was still slightly blinded by the light.  
  
Zim: What the_ What?! That's The Tallest's ship! Or at least it used to be… (Runs over to the ship and crawls through a hole trying to retrieve his Tallest, fortunately he was small and skinny enough to fit through the hole although he my have some trouble getting Red and Purple through.)  
  
Zim: How in the name of Irk did they get her… (Zim mumbled as he kicked through some of the glass window so he could get Red and Purple out of the wreck of a ship, but he also tried to work quickly so as not to attract unwanted attention.)  
  
A microphone-thingy (Is that called anything else?) popped out of Zim's backpod, Zim grabbed it and tried to contact Gir.  
  
Zim: Gir, Gir, come in this is a BIG emergency, a BIG emergency!  
  
Gir: Huh… Wha, You call, master? (Wow Gir actually answered!)  
  
Zim: yes Gir…. I need you to bring something that can be used to carry someone…. Like a stretcher or something…. Bring 2.  
  
Gir: Oooooh we're havin' company! Yay!!!  
  
Zim: Just bring the stretchers and hurry!!!  
  
Gir: (Red mode) Yes, Master. (back to Blue) Do Do Dooo….  
  
Gir appeared soon after with two stretchers (Good he brought the right thing! ^.^) Gir and Zim (using his spider legs) both carefully lifted both Tallest on to the stretchers. The worst part would be trying to get them Zim's house, luckily it was dark and Zim's base wasn't far away.  
  
Zim: (muttering to self) I could have sent Gir to get the Voot Carrier (Or Runner -_- me so forgetful) then again he doesn't know how to fly it and would probably crash it and make an even worse problem…  
  
Gir on the other hand was almost as happy as can be.  
  
Gir: Yay! We have company, we have company! I'm gonna show 'em piggy and moosie!  
  
Zim: No you will not annoy them with your pig and moose. Do you have any idea who they are?  
  
Gir: (hovers over Red and Purple) yes… uh, wait a minute… no.  
  
Zim: They are the Almighty Tallest Red and Purple, the one's who sent me on this mission, gave me you, and most of all they are the leaders of the Irken race. (Zim says this quietly so no one but Gir and him can hear)  
  
Gir: Ohhhhh… hey we're home!  
  
Zim and Gir quietly walk in to the house, past the robot parents, and to a spare bedroom that seemed to appear over the last few minutes.  
  
The room looked as odd as any part of Zim's house. There were two beds, with black and red blankets on it, a large screen at the front of the room, and many weird pictures hanging on the walls. There were two lamps in the room, a closet, a refrigerator, and a bathroom.  
  
Zim: Hmm… this room will do… Gir place Tallest Red on that bed over there (points to the second bed and sets Purple on the other)  
  
Gir: Okay! ^.^ ( sets him on the bed and walks to the door)  
  
Zim: Now come on they need rest, go play with your piggies, I have a lot to do.  
  
Gir: YAY! Piggies!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think so far? I know there's not a lot of humor yet, I'm saving that for later! ^.^  
  
But you gotta review. If you write good reviews I'll right another chapter, and if you write bad reviews I'll still write another chapter. But if you don't review, I'll have no motivation, which means no writing, that means no new stuff. So please R&R for everyone's sanity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Summer Camp, You say?

Camp of Horrors Ch2 A summer camp, you say?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow, the chapter came so much faster than I thought it would… All IZ characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez, not me. Again no flames, I like to keep the review box clean ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Purple groaned loudly and shielded the sunlight away from his face and sat up on the bed slowly. He noticed that he was in some bedroom, with odd pictures on the walls, and a giant screen in the front of the room, he also saw Red on another bed across the room.  
  
Red: Heh heh…. Bzzzt…. Laser…. BZZZZT…Haaaaa…  
  
Purple: o.0; wake up Red… your scaring me…  
  
Red: Hmm? Whaaa? Where are we?  
  
Red also sat up very groggily wondering where he was.  
  
Purple: Dunno… Oooooh T.V!  
  
Purple saw a little remote control lying on the floor that must have gone to the screen at the front of the room. Purple picked it up and flipped the switch on, and this message played.  
  
*** Message begins here***  
  
Zim on screen: My Tallest I am glad you are awake. (Zim had left to get the remains of The Massive so he left the message) Your ship The Massive had crash-landed here on earth, it was fortunate that I happened to be in the area at the time. You are now at my base, which I hope you find most comfortable. (Gir is seen jumping in the background)  
  
Gir: I'm jumpin' lika monkey!  
  
Zim: You should stay in bed, for you had quite a few injuries, I shall return soon, I hope you find everything you need.  
  
***End of Message***  
  
Purple and Red: 0.0 Zim?!  
  
Purple: He's STILL alive?  
  
Red: And we're on the same planet as him…  
  
Purple and Red: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
***Someplace in Africa***.  
  
African Guy: Huh? Dija here something?  
  
Tourist: No… why?  
  
***In City Park***.  
  
Gir: (in doggie suit) Doo Dooo la la laaaa….  
  
Zim: (carrying a VERY large pig like balloon or tow-ship) ok… got the ship…. Now to get it back. And then off to skool.  
  
Gir: Ooh can I come?  
  
Zim: No.  
  
Gir: Awww…  
  
Zim, Gir, and the tow-ship (disguised like a pig balloon) arrive at home with no more attention than people calling him a "Freaaak" or saying, "What's with the balloon?"  
  
Zim: Gir go into the kitchen and make something that's worth eating, without burning the house down and bring it to the Tallest. You do remember where they are, don't you?  
  
Gir: … ^^ Okay! (Runs off to the kitchen)  
  
Zim runs down to his lab and unloads The Massive onto a repair platform and then dashed of to skool even though he'll be late.  
  
***In Red and Purple's room***  
  
Gir: Hi Tall-people! I gotcha somes food! (Holds up two plates of food)  
  
Red: Hey isn't that the thing we gave Zim? (Takes the plate of food and takes a small bite, amazingly it's quite good)  
  
Purple: Yeah… I think so… (Takes a bite of his food) it may be insane but it can cook well!  
  
Red: Yeah your right, see not all my ideas are bad.  
  
Gir: YAY! The Tall-people like it! (Runs off to play with piggies)  
  
***In Skool***  
  
Ms: Bitters: Your LATE, Zim, would you mind telling the class WHY you were late?  
  
Dib: What, conducting some way to conquer Earth, Zim?  
  
Zim: …eh… my parents were sick… they needed some help.  
  
Ms. Bitters: Just sit down, Zim. (Turns attention away from Zim and faces the class) Today, class we will discuss the upcoming Summer Camp, since the summer is only a few days away. It will start on the last day of skool, everyone is required to come as a summer project which is 1/2 of your grade. You are to bring two people that rule over you, and one sibling. NO EXEPTIONS.  
  
A loud groan is heard from the class. Dib raises his hand.  
  
Dib: er…. What if you only have one parent…? (Sneer) or none. (Glares at Zim, who glares back.)  
  
Ms. Bitters: Dib you MUST bring your father, and one sibling, then. (Bell rings loudly) Before you go home, take these slips. You must have your parents, or anyone who rules over you, and one sibling sign this within 5 hours or it will explode. (Hands out slips to the scared children) Now, GO HOME.  
  
All of the kids ran out the door at the same time, some getting stuck in the doorframe.  
  
Dib: (to Zim) Heh, hey Zim are you "parents" going to be able to come?  
  
Zim: I don't know. (Fake sadness) I hope so.  
  
Dib: hehehe… yeah sure (runs out of the skool and down the street to meet up with Gaz)  
  
Zim: (Angry now) Oooh… the Robo-Parents will never make it more than a day at this "Summer Camp" So who am I going to bring…? (Runs down the street towards his base.)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how do you like it so far? I know it came out like 5x faster than it was supposed to, but I had a lot of free time. So R&R. ^.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. The things I do..... It's MADDNESS!

Summer Camp of Horror Ch3 The things I do...It's madness  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once again I own NO ONE, hahahahaha!!!!!! So get your annoying lawyers out of here.  
  
And I'm begging anyone who reads this, No Flames.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zim just got through the door when an extremely happy Gir pummeled him to the ground.  
  
Zim: Aaaahhh?! Wha_Who? Gir, what is it?  
  
Gir: Oooh, master, master, the tall-ones liked my fooood!!!! ^.^  
  
Zim: (suspicious) you didn't poison them? (Gir shakes his head) That's good…  
  
Gir wanders of to the couch to watch the scary monkey show, Zim stands up and pulls out the slip for the Summer Camp. First he stares up at the slip, then to Gir, then he glares back down at the slip of paper which seemed to have a clock like thing counting down the time he had left. Then idea hit him.  
  
Zim: (smiling evilly) Ohh, Gir… would you sign this slip of paper for your master?  
  
Gir wanders over and looks at the piece of paper, and Zim hands him a pen.  
  
Zim: Just write G-I-R right there. (Has a sly smile and points to the place where the sibling should sign.)  
  
Gir: …ok… (Finishes writing the R down and runs off humming)  
  
***Red and Purple's room***  
  
Purple: Man, I need to move around, I feel all stiffy-like. (Stands up much to his body's protest and hobbles over to the door.) Hey Red, you coming?  
  
Red: Yeah sure, may as well see how Zim's living conditions are and see if he'll survive another month or so. (Also get out of bed and opens the door.)  
  
Both walk out of the room and are confronted with Gir.  
  
Gir: HI, watcha doin? (That's my fav thing to say)  
  
Red: Erm… we're just…  
  
Purple: walking around…  
  
Both Red and Purple walk around Gir and explore the house.  
  
*** Zim's living room***  
  
Zim: Now I need… parents… where am I going to get decent parents? I know the robo-parents won't last, and there's no one else. Maybe I'll make a more advanced pair of parents, it would take a while but it's better than failing and being forced to stay another year with Bitters.  
  
But I also must repair the Tallest's ship…  
  
Zim left the little piece of paper on the couch and stalked off to the lab. He wondered how he was going to get the parents and the ship up and running in a short amount of time.  
  
***Wherever Red and Purple are**  
  
Red: (digging through a refrigerator looking for food) Hmmm…. Food…. Eww, are those rotting waffles?  
  
Purple: Didn't you just eat?  
  
Red: (looking up) Yeah so? What's your point?  
  
Purple: My point is, that we just ate. How can you still be hungry? You should be able to wait a while.  
  
Red: Fine, but just for a while. (Looks over into the living room) Hey do you hear some beeping coming from the living room? Let's go see!  
  
Both of them walk into the living room, it wasn't Gir like they thought, but a little piece of paper with a timer on it sitting on the couch with writing on it saying 'If this slip is not signed by the time the timer runs out, it will EXPLODE!' Red picked it up, his eyes widened to the size of grapefruit.  
  
Red: Pur, you got a pen….?  
  
Purple: Yeah, why?  
  
Red: You may wanna look at this…  
  
Red handed Purple the slip, the timer was at 2:00 and counting, Purple's eyes widened just like Red's.  
  
Purple: Eep! Sign it SIGN IT! (Jots down his name and tosses the pen and paper to Red) Hurry!  
  
Red: I AM! (Fumbles with the pen and writes his name down with just 0:01 second on the timer)  
  
The timer suddenly stops, there is an eerie silence for a minute until the whole note disappears with a "poof!" and is replaced by a smaller note. It reads 'Thank you, perhaps you will live longer, please remember there's only (another little timer) 2 more days 'till the summer camp, you have that many days to prepare. Remember to come or this note shall also EXPLODE!'  
  
Red: summer camp?  
  
Purple: I think it's some kind of boot camp or something…  
  
Red: You mean we're being sent to a boot camp?! With ZIM?  
  
Purple: Guess so………  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh my evilness! (evil cackling here) Well next chapie, they should arrive at the summer camp…  
  
And NO FLAMES.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Arrival

Summer Camp of Horror  
  
CH4 Arrival  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I own no one. Now please R&R  
  
Ok, the slip's been signed, now for the BUS, Doom song, and stinky cabins.  
  
I don't own Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez do. All I own is the councilors. R&R!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Red, Purple, Zim, and Gir stood outside the skool.  
  
Red wore a red T-shirt with black jeans, green contacts, and a short black wig with a red streak through it. Purple was dressed in a purple and black T-shirt, blue jeans, blue contacts, with a short cut wig with two purple streaks across the top. Zim was the same, Gir had a small black wig that looked a lot like Squee's (Kinda messy, and short) Blue contacts meant to fit his robotic eyes, cyan colored T-shirt, black shorts, and boots.  
  
Red: Hmph… (Adjusts the wig)  
  
Purple: So… This is the human's learning facility?  
  
Zim: Yes my Tallest. Other humans should be arriving soon…  
  
Gir: (Looking away from the group) HI, Dibby man!  
  
Dib: (Walking up with Gaz and Prof. Membrane) Zim, What happened to you're parents? If you even have parents…  
  
Zim: Er… They became sick! Oh how terribly sick… So, my T- …My two older cousins came in their place! (Creative lil Irken, huh?)  
  
Red & Purple: (Glares at Zim)  
  
Dib: Huh… What are their names, Zim?  
  
Red: (Not wanting Zim to say anything else) I am Red… (Points to Purple) This is… Purple…  
  
Zim: …Those are common names from where we came from…  
  
Prof. Membrane: (Amazingly he's here!) So… This is the little foreign boy, his brother, and cousins?  
  
Gaz: Can we just go? Everyone is going to the bus…  
  
So… Instead of being parents, Red and Purple became cousins! Well, lets see how things are going on the bus ride there, shall we! Red and Purple grab the front seat and shove their bags on a rack above; Zim and Gir grab the seat behind them and do the same with the bags.  
  
Male Camp Councilor: Hi! I'm Camp Councilor Bob (I like the name Bob…)! What's say we sing a song on the way to camp? Anyone got a song?  
  
Gir: (Jumping up and down) ME! MEEEE! I wanna sing the DOOM song!  
  
Councilor Bob: I've never heard that song… Mind singing it to us?  
  
Gir: OK! (Sings) DOOM DOOM DA DOOMY DOOM DOOM DEE DOOM DO DOO DOOMY DOOM DOOOM! (This continues)  
  
*********************2 Hours Later********************  
  
  
  
All except Zim, the Tallest, Dib and Gaz are singing along to Gir. Wow, who knew that song was so addicting? Gir should make his own single! Anyway, The bus has just arrived at the camp. Hooray for them!  
  
Zim: (Twitching) Stop singing, Gir…  
  
Red: Yes… Stop…  
  
Purple: It makes my head hurty-like…  
  
Gir: Aw man…  
  
Dib: Hurry up or you'll be left on the bus… Not like I care…  
  
(Walking off the bus dragging his and the Tallest's bags) Quiet, Dib Human! I happen to be coming.  
  
Red: Hurry up Zim, I'd like to get off this… thing…  
  
Zim: Yes sir! (Scrambles off)  
  
Purple: Red, just tell me… Why did we sign that slip?  
  
Gir: (Yanking on Purple's antenna) I wanna piggyback! Gimme a piggyback ride!  
  
Purple: Yeak! No, down, DOWN! Zim, get this thing OFF!  
  
Red: (Doubled over laughing)  
  
Zim: Gir! Get off now!  
  
Dib: Gir? I thought that was your "dog's" name…  
  
Zim: Our dog was named after him… Gir GET off now!  
  
Gir: Aw… (Jumps off onto Zim's head)  
  
The group of children and parents follow Councilor Bob most reluctantly… The group gathers around in a circle, in the middle there are about ten camp councilors, each wearing a light blue T-shirt with COUNCILOR printed across the front, black shorts, and tennis shoes.  
  
Female Councilor: Hi! I'm Councilor Jodie! I'm taking the place of C. Shana because she kinda got a bit upset and killed herself… again… Well, us councilors names are (M= male, F= female Councilor) Bob (M), Jodie(F), Mickey(M), Nikki(F), Kizzer(M), Slipp(M), Glaze(F), Val(F), Mal(M), AND Uki(F).  
  
C. Kizzer: Well now… There are 10 cabins, and two families in a cabin. You will all be assigned cabins soon.  
  
C. Slipp: Yes… The mess hall is over next to the forest, right of the cabins, campfire is infront of the mess hall.  
  
C. Val: And the lake is over about 1/4 of a mile that way, while the…  
  
C. Mal: Messages are posted on the mess hall door.  
  
C. Jodie: I think you get it, now Val and Mal will be putting you into cabins, have fun and we'll meet at the mess hall in an hour. (Jodie and all the councilors but Val and Mal walk off.)  
  
C. Val: (Holding out a list) Mark and Jesse's family will be in cabin 1. Juan and Frank's family in 2, Dib's and… Zim's family in 3….ect…  
  
Dib: WHAT?! You can't put me with HIM!  
  
Zim: I actually agree this time, I refuse to be with him.  
  
Gaz: Stop whining, both of you!  
  
Dib and Zim: O.O  
  
Gaz: Much better… (Taps on GS)  
  
Prof. Membrane: Well, come along kids, To the cabin with you. (Everyone follows wordlessly)  
  
The cabin was… let's say… not good… There were four ratty bunk beds made of logs with a thin mattress on it, a single coffee table with an oil lamp on it, a small shelf with pictures of some swim team on it.  
  
Red: o.O ew…  
  
Purple: Yup…  
  
W00t! That was a longer chappie… PLEASE review! I beg of ya! Or I won't continue, next chapter should come soon, I'm in a writing mood. 


End file.
